Kancell
|gender = Male |official_illustrator = Kirei na Ossan (綺麗なおっさん) |officialjapname = 完全体セル |officialromajiname = kanzentai seru |othernameinfo = , lit. "Perfect Cell" |aka = かんせる (Kanseru) たれぞー (Tarezoo) |birthday = 17|month = 05|&year = 1987|ref = Kanseru's Nico Nico Pedia article |status = Active |year = 2011-present |NNDuserpageID = 876482 |mylistID1 = 26048328 |mylist1info = |mylistID2 = 32768103 |mylist2info = as Tarezoo |nicommuID1 = co254649 |nicommu1info = deleted |nicommuID2 = co1674900 |nicommu2info = current |partner = Madotsuki@}} Formerly known as KanzentaiCell (完全体セル), Kanseru (かんせる), is an who started in July of 2011 and renowned for his cover of "PONPONPON" . He has a deep and cool voice, often categorized as an . However, he is also able to sing long and high notes without difficulty. The name KanzentaiCell was derived from the character Cell from Dragon Ball Z. Occasionally Kanseru imitates the voice of Norio Wakamoto -a seiyuu of Cell from the Dragon ball series. Kanseru is often depicted as a man cosplaying as Perfect Cell. In celebration of his 1 year community anniversary, 13 of his friends contributed to making a celebratory video, "Kan-san Nau!" On June 03, 2012, he abruptly ceased all online activity- deleted his community, mylist, covers and Twitter account- for personal reasons. Prior to this, several bans from Nico Nico Douga were delivered. However, 6 days later on June 09, 2012 he returned by creating a new community and after so, hosting a live to announce his return. Since then, he has resumed the uploading of new and old covers on Nico Nico Douga- under the name Kanseru, which is often seen used as shorthand for KanzentaiCell. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # (Released on October 16, 2013) # (Released on December 31, 2013) # (Released on December 30, 2014) # Nijuu Jinkaku (Released on December 30, 2014) List of Covered Songs (When I Get Home, My Wife Always Pretends to be Dead) (2011.07.06) # "Nisoku Hokou" (Two Breaths Walking) (2011.07.07) # "Katsushika Rhapsody" (2011.07.26) # "THE DYING MESSAGE" feat. KanzentaiCell and Madotsuki@ (2011.08.08) # "Scissorhands" (2011.08.21) # "Scissorhands" (2011.09.01) # "Netgame Haijin Sprechchor" (Online Game Addicts Sprechchor) (2011.09.07) # "Netgame Haijin Sprechchor" (Online Game Addicts Sprechchor) -GigaP mix ver.- (2011.09.08) # "Senbonzakura" (A Thousand Cherry Trees) (2011.09.27) # "Shiryokukensa" (Eye Examination) (2011.10.06) # "PONPONPON" (2011.10.25) # "Ippou Tsuukou" (One-way Traffic) (2011.11.07) # "Ama no Jaku" (Heaven's Weakness/A Born Coward) (2011.11.18) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" (2011.12.19) # "Tetrodotoxin Synthesizer No. 2" (2011.12.24) # "Tsukema Tsukeru" (2012.01.15) # "Yuurei Yashiki no Kubitsuri Shoujo" (Hanged Girl in the Haunted House) (2012.02.11) # "Psychologic" (2012.04.20) # "Shiwa" (Wrinkle) (2012.05.15) ---- All covers before this have been deleted on NND with the exception of collab covers. # "Yurufuwa Jukai Girl" (Slack-Fluffy Woodland Girl) (2012.07.01) (As Tarezoo) # "Heartbreak Headline" (2012.07.09) (As Tarezoo) # "Kimi Saeireba" (Love Hina Ending) (2012.07.26) (As Tarezoo) # "Rolling Girl" (2012.08.11) # "Time Machine" (2012.09.01) # "Tetrodotoxin Synthesizer No. 2" -reupload- (2012.09.05) # "Yuurei Yashiki no Kubitsuri Shoujo" (Hanged Girl in the Haunted House) -reupload- (2012.09.07) # "Yoshiwara Lament" (2012.09.08) # "Reon" (2012.09.22) # "Netgame Haijin Sprechchor" (Online Game Addicts Sprechchor) -reupload- (2012.09.23) # "WAVE" (2012.09.26) # "Toluthin Antenna" (2012.09.28) # "Chikyuu Saigo no Kokuhaku wo" (The Earth's Last Confession) (2012.10.12) # "PONPONPON" -reupload- (2012.10.28) # "Sarishinohara" (Distant Fields) (2012.11.15) # "Shiryokukensa" (Eye Examination) -retake- (2012.11.26) # "Psychologic" (2012.12.01) # "GLIDE" (2012.12.09) # "Gigantic O.T.N." (2012.12.30) # "Yī Èr Fanclub" (1, 2 Fanclub) feat. KanzentaiCell and Madotsuki@ (2013.01.03) # "Pierrot" (2013.01.05) # "Palette" (2013.01.20) # "Hitorinbo Envy" (Solitude Hide and Seek Envy) (2013.01.27) # "Jitter Doll" (2013.03.02) # "Gears of Love" (2013.03.31) # "Sayoko" (2013.05.09) # "Ippou Tsuukou" (One-Way Road) (2013.05.13) # "Ima Chotto Dake Wadai no Kami-sama" (2013.06.07) # "Raspberry＊Monster" (2013.07.14) # "Lost One no Goukoku" (The Lost One's Weeping) (2013.07.30) # "Seisou Bakuretsu Boy" (Sacred Spear Explosion Boy) (2013.09.08) # "Matryoshka" feat. Kanseru, Ishigantou, S!N and Choumiryou (2013.10.12) # "Sai Kyouiku" (Re-education) feat. Kanseru and Madotsuki@ (2013.10.25) # "Outer Science" (2013.11.06) # "Masked bitcH" -colate remix ver.- feat. Reol, nqrse, EVO+ (chorus), 96Neko (chorus), Kanseru (chorus), HanyCham★ (chorus), Shoose (chorus), (chorus) and (chorus) (2013.12.15) # "Zutto Mae Kara Suki Deshita." (2013.12.15) # "Donut Hole" (2013.12.20) # "Tsukiakari" (2014.01.10) # "Dokusenyoku" (2014.02.18) # "Koshitantan" feat. Kanseru and nqrse (rap) (2014.02.21) # "About me" (2014.03.16) # "Kaohon Tandeki Girl" (Facebook Indulgence Girl) (2014.04.24) # "Anti-beat" (2014.06.10) # "Umiyuri Kaiteitan" (2014.07.17) # "Anti Selector" (2014.08.04) # "BU-LA-LA" (2014.09.07) # "Isshin Furan" (2014.11.30) # "Ironic Metaphor" (2015.01.10) }} Songs on TmBox Discography Gallery |Kan-san nau!.png|KanzentaiCell as seen in "Kan-san Nau!" |Kanseru twitter icon full.png|KanzentaiCell as seen in his Twitter icon |Kanzen.png|KanzentaiCell as seen in a namahousou |Kanseru.png|KanzentaiCell as seen on Twitter |Madotsuki to kanseru.png|KanzentaiCell and Madotsuki@ as seen on Madotsuki@'s Twitter }} Trivia * He is 186 cm tall. * He likes alcohol and tends to get very drunk.A post on Twitter that he's drunkA post on Twitter that he's drunk 2A post on Twitter that he's drunk 3 * His favorite color is red.A post on Twitter about his favourite colour, and his favorite animal is the dragon.A post on Twitter about his favourite animal * His favorite song to sing is "Tsukiakari".A post on Twitter about his favourite song to sing * His favorite food and drink are Japanese-style barbeque and beer.A post on Twitter about his favourite food and drink A post on Twitter about his favourite food and drink 2 * When asked whether he's a do-S or do-M, he said he's the former.A post on Twitter that he's a do-S * On his free time, he likes to sleep.A post on Twitter about his free time * His ideal type of girl is someone who has a great smiling face.A post on Twitter about his ideal type of girl * He would like to visit USA and Europe.A post on Twitter about which country he would like to visit * He respects Panaman for his soulful singing.A post on Twitter that respects PanamanA post on Twitter that respects Panaman 2 * He thinks GigaP is a sexy angel.A post on Twitter about GigaP * He thinks Madotsuki@ is a pervert and that if he was a girl, Kanseru would date him.A post on Twitter about Madotsuki@A post on Twitter about Madotsuki@ 2 * He was born in Akita Perfeture and currently lives in Tokyo. He works in an overseas service industry. * He said that he's bisexual and that he likes GigaP.A post on Twitter about Kanseru saying he is Bi * He loves spicy food.Mentioned in a namahousou * He doesn't wear earrings because he's scared to have his ears pierced. * His favorite Hollywood actor is Jason Statham because he's very strong and cool. * The insect he hates and is scared of the most is the cockroach. * He wears a suit to work. * When he was asked if there's anything he's afraid of, he answered his mother. * He likes Linkin Park and Billy Joe Armstrong in Green Day. * He's a big fan of ONE OK ROCK and Coldrain. * He listens to English metal bands like Metallica, Carcass, Yellowcard, Exodus, Killswitch Engage and Artillery. * He owns a Toyota Aqua.[20[21 * Aside from being known for being able to imitate Cell's voice from Dragon Ball, he could also imitate Mickey Mouse's voice. * He owns and plays the electric guitar. * He said Madotsuki@ taught him how to cover songs and upload them, making Madotsuki@ the main reason why he became an utaite.KanzentaiCell about becoming utaite on ask.fm * When he tried to do a voice impression of Cell, "Perfect Cell" just somehow became his handlename. He himself thinks it's a strange name. The "Kan" came from "Kankoku" which means Korea. * His most embarrassing moment was when he called his teacher "mother" in elementary school.KanzentaiCell about his most embarrasing moment on ask.fm * His own favorite song cover is "Psychologic".KanzentaiCell about hist favorite cover on ask.fm * He has a foot and cleavage fetish.KanzentaiCell about his fetish on ask.fm * His favorite subject in school was Japanese History.http://ask.fm/kanzentaicell/answer/122225866696 * His height preference for women is 170 cm but he doesn't mind those around 160 and 150 cm.http://ask.fm/kanzentaicell/answer/121839920584 *In some of his namahousou, he imitates different anime characters, for example Aomine Daiki.}} External Links * Twitter * TmBox * Instagram * Ask.fm